


any way the wind blows (doesn’t really matter)

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe, Bandages, Blood, Broken Bones, Bromance, Can be read as slash, Character Death, Death, Filming, Gen, Ghost!AU, Glowing Lights, Hospitals, Hurt!Rami, IV - Freeform, Ice Cream, Just read, Kinda, Lights, M/M, Mama Freddie Mercury, Minor Character Death, Oscars Fall, Rami Malek Centric, The Oscars, The Oscars Fall, but none lmao, but not, can he read as gen, cat allergies, drips, glowing, hes a mama bear to his mini double, idk how to tag, implied mazlek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: A hand on his wrist, a -‘Your going to be okay darling! We will get you back there in no second! Soon, they will get to you, I promise you!’- frantic whisper of wind in the air, that didn’t send shivers down his body. Just a peaceful, relaxing feel of being...Numb.or, mama, the oscars just killed a manoh nvm he’s alive
Relationships: Jim Hutton & Rami Malek, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Rami Malek & Ben Hardy, Rami Malek & Brian May, Rami Malek & Freddie Mercury, Rami Malek & Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Rami Malek & Roger Taylor, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello, implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	any way the wind blows (doesn’t really matter)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO 
> 
> this has been a fic ive been writing for a while and I think the first chapter is ready to be seen by yall so here it is! 
> 
> The Oscars killed a man, but he’s now alive, and hearing... voices?

A bright, piercing light. So this is what dying felt like. Huh. Kind of a downer if Rami was honest, he expected something more exciting, maybe the gates everyone talked about or even going to the place where the bad ones go, anything but bright, annoying light right in his face. The distant, yet so very close, sounds of people yelling, people hustling around and the furthest they could be away from him, a calming presence. 

A hand on his wrist, a -‘Your going to be okay darling! We will get you back there in no second! Soon, they will get to you, I promise you!’- frantic whisper of wind in the air, that didn’t send shivers down his body. Just a peaceful, relaxing feel of being... 

Numb. 

He gasped awake, shooting up to cough up whatever had been lodged deep from his throat. He looked down at his body, his leg was mangled, the pant leg ripped up to reveal the sticky blood. His head hurt. His body hurt. His brain thumped along with his heart, and it hurt. Like a fucking bitch, did it hurt. 

“Rami!” Joe! Joe was there. He looked up, but black spots invaded his vision, like pellets taking over their place of Rami’s eyesight and soon he was falling back again. 

“Oh poor dear” Rami could feel a hand, cold, icy, comfortable, wrapped around his wrist “Oh poor, poor dear” Who was that? Not Joe, not Ben, definitely not Gwilym. Brian maybe? Or even Roger? Why would they be there? Where was he? Was he dead again? 

“Oh no sweetie, it’s okay, calm now, there you go” The voice was soft, and the voices hand, assuming it was the same owner of the hand that it was of the voice itself, lifted from his wrist to his cheek, the hands thumb stroking at the cheek bone under his eye. It was cold, icy, calming, and Rami tried his hardest to open his eyes, just to see who it was. He needed to know who it was “Your alright now, no need to wake, you can sleep again” 

Rami felt his body go hazy, no black spots this time, and he nodded ever so slightly at the voice, who, he imagined, smiled. 

Another voice was heard just before he drifted off “-Soft already, Fred?” And he was gone under again. 

“Rami?” Joe, That was definitely Joe, only Joe held his hand like that. Rami woke up to Joe, and his frantic eyes searching Rami’s body, which he was sure wasn’t looking so great judging by how it felt. He got the strength to pull his eyes open, with great force, and Joe’s fave was the first that appeared“Your alive!” Joe grinned happily, tears spilling out of those pretty eyes 

Rami smiled back slightly, and squeezed the Gingers hand “What.. happened?” Rami looked down at his body, and he was correct, he didn’t look so good. His leg was all bandaged up, specks of blood already starting to come through the thick layers of gauze, and his hands were covered in bruises, a finger clipped to a heart monitor, and a IV drip stuck in the other with tape that had teddy bears on it. Really? 

“Rams, you fell...” Joe’s voice turned frightened, just barely a whisper as his fears took his vocals away almost instantly “Do you remember?” 

“Oh.. yeah” Rami sighed, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment “At the... Oscars” God fucking damn it. 

“Yeah, but it’s alright, it’s only the day after, you didn’t miss much, we were here the whole night, all of us-“ Joe’s ramblings didn’t help, not this time. They had been here, the whole night, waiting for him, whilst he was talking to -who?- effectively ruining their night. This was supposed to be the night they celebrated, not waited on his clumsy ass in an uncomfortable hospital waiting room in suits for a whole day- 

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t said that, we didn’t mind Rams” -‘It’s okay, Calm down’- “It’s not your fault! None of us blame you, not even Brian and Roger! They were much more worried about you than celebrating, Rams, it’s not your fault! Gwilym said he blamed the orchestra for being right there, and having such a big gap, how could you not fall, right?!” 

“Joe” Rami sighed, resting his neck back so his head burrowed in the uncomfortable pillow “Stop. Talking” 

“Okay, cool, no talking...” Joe said with a nod, looking down... then up again “The others wanna see you though” 

Rami sighed “Fine, let them in, but only for a bit, I’m still tired” He whined, stretching his not-as-Injured leg to hear that satisfying bone pop. Joe fake gagged as he heard it though, bringing a smile to Rami’s face. 

He talked to the others for a bit, catching up with the other three boys, Roger and Brian calling to check in, even Sami called to announce he was flying over to come see Rami in hospital, all before visiting times were all declared over and they had to leave. They said their goodbyes and ‘get better soons’, and then Rami was alone. 

At least as alone as he could’ve been with Voice following him. 

Whilst Rami was half-sleeping, half-alert, Voice stroked through Rami’s messy curls, effectively, or at least probably, messing them up even more from their normal slicked back posture. Rami couldn’t find it in him to care though, he liked the feeling of the hand -was it real? It could not have been- combing his hair like his Baba used too when he was a boy, needing comfort because Sami had so many more friends than he did and that definitely wasn’t fair. 

“Why do you comb them back, darling, they are so pretty, they frame your face so well” The voice cooed, flipping a particular curl a few times before stopping, much to Rami’s displeasure. He could lay back and let Voice place with his hair for hours of it meant that fuzzy, warm feeling he was getting would stay a little while longer. 

“Leave him be, Fred, he’s trying to sleep” Another voice. Fred. A name. Fred? Freddie? Holy shit was that-

Rami opened his eyes sluggishly, only to catch a glimpse of the outline of none other than Freddie Mercury, glowing a vibrant yellow at his edges. Standing by the door, where Freddie was looking off too, was Jim Hutton, glowing just the same, but his colouring was a blue. 

“Now look what you did? You woke him!” Freddie, the Freddie Mercury, tutted and turned back to Rami, smiling at him gently, resting his hand, cold, icy, peaceful, on his cheek, gently stroking his cheek like he had the other night with his thumb. It was a repetitive, soft, calming feeling that made him lull almost immediately back to sleep “That’s right, darling, sleep now” and of course Freddie noticed his droopy eyes and his tired little smile that was really just a quirk of his lip, before his face fell along with him to his dreams. 

He woke up, to someone else this time, Jim Hutton, who had a cat glowing a dark purple on his lap, reading a book they was glowing a faint red. The gardener glanced up at him with a quirk of an eye brow, and he gave the bedridden boy a smile, to which he returned it albeit with a lot of shock and wonder. 

“How are you feeling?” Jim asked gently as he set the cat on Rami’s lap, who was about to complain, or rather advise the gardener about his allergies, but they didn’t appear. No nose tickling sneezes and no teary eyes, just a ball of glowing fluff curling up on his chest, but not before giving it a faint need with its paws. By the look and shape of the cats glowing body, it was definitely Tiffany, the once white cat being one of the biggest and the fluffiest of the ten Mercury-Hutton children. 

“Tiff likes you” He was correct. Jim smiled as he watched the fluffy ball of glow cuddle herself up to her newest friend “She’s not like that with most people” 

Rami just smiled down at Tiffany and raised a hand, foolishly, the one that was connected to the IV, to stroke the kit on his chest, but the IV gave a mighty tug, making Rami wince and kiss his teeth in pain. 

Jim came forward, taking Rami’s hand into his own and cupping his bigger hands over the pained one, Rami watching as Jim caught his eye with sympathy, before his hands started to glow brighter and soon the pain was fading away. 

“How...” Rami looked at his once throbbing hand, then back to Jim, who was smiling sadly down at him 

“Wouldn’t you like me to read to you?” He asked, as if nothing happened. Rami gave him a confused look, because although this was fun, why was Freddie Mercury and Jim Hutton looking after him? Maybe because he had to act as one of them? But why wasn’t Jim following Aaron? He understood Freddie, at least a tiny bit, but why Jim. Why was Jim here? And why was Freddie Still here for that matter? Rami guessed the singer would’ve just wanted to say hello, a few thanks maybe, then leave, but he was staying. And Jim was staying. Even Tiffany was staying. Why were they staying? 

Did he want them to leave? 

“Good news” Gwilym said, bursting in with a grin. Jim had read to him to make him fall asleep, and he had awoke with no Tiffany of his chest, and no Jim on that uncomfortable looking chair by his left, not even Freddie. Had they left? He really hoped not. 

Why?

“I can leave?” Rami hated this room. Hated how he could barely walk. Hated how he had been stuck there for a week, and Sami still wasn’t here due to delays and problems with his flight. Also, and worse of all, the food was horrible here. 

“No, sorry mate, But-” Gwilym stepped inside the room, pulling up the chair to Rami’s bed with a smile. He tried to push down the need to say that the seat would be taken later, because he would’ve sounded like a crazy person and he was literally in a hospital that could up his dosage to something stronger to make human vegetable and- and wasn’t that a scary thought? Or maybe he was looking to close into this 

“Sami’s coming over tonight! He’s staying at Joe’s, so don’t worry about him too much, and straight in the morning we will all be coming down, I think even Brian and Roger are, if they can” 

In the corner of the room, Freddie appeared, rushing up to Rami’s bedside, startling the bed-ridden one completely. 

“And- Rams? You good?” Gwilym looked straight at Freddie, but he- 

Didn’t see him

“What is it?” 

Rami turned back to face Gwilym “Nothing” He tried his best to give a smile, using the years of acting for a good cause “No, nothing, keep going..” He waved his non-IV hand in a circle, having learnt from last time, to beckon the tallest on “Roger and Brian? That’ll be nice” 

Brian and Roger did make it, frantically fussing over Rami, asking him questions he honestly didn’t know the answers too, and then being complained at about the staff for Rami not being told about said answer. A nurse came in to check on him half way through, and he gave her the A-Okay, which she smiled too and left. 

The four youngest’s, Ben, Joe, Gwilym And Sami, went out quick to get lunch and something decent for Rami to eat, and Brian and Roger stayed with the boy to give him company. They were in a comfortable silence for the most part, but that was alright. Rami had been tired since they all arrived anyway. 

Freddie was at Rami’s right side, holding Delilah, who was casted in light pink, smiling fondly at Brian and Roger. 

Rami wanted to do something, to somehow make Freddie be seen, or tell them that Freddie, their life long, now deceased friend was literally here, just right next to him. He really wanted to, but- 

But he couldn’t. 

What was he supposed to say? ‘Brian! Roger! I can see Freddie!’ They would think he was dying again. They would panic, or get angry at him for making a ‘joke’ about such a horrible thing, or think he had completely lost the plot and never talked to him again. Or he may even get told by Freddie that that wasn’t what he wanted, that maybe he didn’t want the boys to know he was there: that somehow Rami had read him wrong and Freddie really didn’t want to be seen at all. 

Rami sighed, and Freddie glanced at him 

“Are you alright, darling?” Freddie asked, gently placing Delilah on his lap, the cat sniffing Rami’s bandages only to jump off and down to begin her adventure of trotting off to rub her scent against whatever she liked to mark her own. 

Rami gave a tiny smile, and Freddie caught on, giving him a wink before going over to grab Delilah. Jim appeared when Rami’s turned back to the right, and he was smiling softly. It gave him that fuzzy feeling again, and he fell back asleep. 

“Can I trust you with something?” Rami asked Sami once they were alone. The boys had got ice cream, but Rami came to the realisation that eating with the ice cream cup and spoon with one hand attached to the IV and had told all of them to leave when he pictured the thought of his IV pulling and his bandaged body crying over ice cream like he was fifteen years old again. Sami offered to help, and Rami only allowed him to stay because he desperately needed to talk to someone about the... ‘situation’. 

“You know you always can” Sami helped Rami sit up, being careful of his leg and back. Apparently Rami had almost broken his spine, which was why he was still in the hospital. He probably would’ve been out weeks ago if they didn’t have to keep an eye on his back for a while. 

“I can see...” Rami adjusted himself as best he could with the throbbing back pain behind him, and tried to focus on his words instead of the stabbing feeling behind him. But not in the metaphorical way, in the ‘it actually hurts that much’ way “You’ll laugh” 

Sami shrugged “I might” He snorted. Rami gave him a look “No, I’m sorry, I won’t laugh, tell me” 

Rami took a few deep breaths, inhale, exhale, inhale- “IcanseeFreddieMercuryandJimHutton” 

“...What?” Sami asked with a raised eyebrow 

“I’m not repeating it” Rami, the IV pull be damned, grabbed his ice creams small tub and shoved half of it into his mouth. He tried not to tear up at the pull. 

“Your seeing-“ Sami started 

“And your not repeating it either!” Rami yelled, putting more plain, boring, bland vanilla in his mouth. Don’t cry. 

“Okay then” Sami put his hands up in defeat “What are they doing?” Sami asked, ever the curious one 

“Staying with me, sometimes reading, they have their cats too” Rami smiled slightly at the memory of Tiffany “They like me. Jim and Freddie, they are.. protecting me? I’m not sure. I don’t know why they are even here, they just have been here since..” Rami didn’t want to say it. He shoved more ice cream in his mouth.

“The fall?” Sami said it for him 

“Yeah that” Rami was thankful 

“Hm,” Sami shrugged again “Weird” 

“They are kinda nice though” 

“...Well if they aren’t hurting you, what’s the point in being scared?” Sami shrugged once again, apparently his shoulders couldn’t catch a break today. 

“I- I never said I was scared” Rami snapped back. 

“Just saying, you don’t have to be worried. It’s Freddie fucking Mercury” Sami grinned 

“That’s my line and you know it” 

“Don’t I” they laughed 

He got out of the hospital a few weeks later, and Rami hadn’t been happier too get out of that one room that he had been living in for god knows how long. He stayed at Joe’s apartment for the first few nights, Freddie and Jim staying too, always staying close by Rami’s side and not getting in the way of Joe, who apparently didn’t see them as Freddie had been joking about Joe’s hair right in front of the ginger but he just rambled on about whatever he wanted to say. 

Right now though, Freddie was sat next to Rami on the spare bedrooms bed. It was late, around 12-ish, and Rami was tired but not tired enough to go to sleep. Joe was snoring down the hall, obviously having left his door open that night, and it was kind of keeping Rami up. But it was more the fact that he wasn’t that tired. He had done weeks of sleeping in that horrid hospital bed that he had honestly had enough of it. 

“You deserves it, darling” Freddie smiled as he lifted a glowing hand to the award to touch it gently. Rami wondered if he could actually sense the cold gold underneath his fingertips, but it didn’t feel like the time to ask. 

“Thanks” Rami smiled up at Freddie, the Freddie Mercury, and then back down at the award “Still can’t believe I fell” 

Freddie’s face fell “Darling... when you fell, do you remember anything?” 

“Hm?” Rami asked, his eyes deciding that now would be the time to start closing “What do you-“ A yawn overtook him “Do you mean?” 

Freddie sighed, shaking his head slight “Go to sleep, darling, we can talk about this later in the morning” Freddie started to stand, and Rami tried to reach over, but Freddie was too far away for him to grab his wrist. Was he far away, or had Rami’s hand just gone through Freddie’s arm?

“No wait, I can stay up” Rami reassured frantically, trying to lift his aching body up to a sitting position with his tired arms as quick as he could “Fred I-“ A hand was placed on his chest, and it started to push hard -gently?- downwards, effectively making him lay back. Rami turned, and saw Jim smiling sadly, the same smile Jim had been giving Rami way too many times for his liking, down at him. Rami huffed, and laid back down completely, turning back to loon for Freddie- who was gone. 

Jim stayed at his bedside whilst he fell asleep. 

Freddie didn’t ask him again, only dismissing when Rami asked, and Jim Just shrugging as if his sad smiles didn’t show he knew exactly what Freddie was talking about. Which, what was he talking about? What happened the night he fell? Rami went through everything that happened -being called up to the stage, taking the award, saying his speech, walking down the steps, falling, bright lights, waking up- wait... bright light? 

Oh. 

He had died. 

Rami had fucking died. He had died and heard- Freddie. Freddie reassuring him. Freddie’s hand. Freddie’s voice. Freddie. Freddie helped him. Freddie was there in the afterlife with him for the little time Rami had spent there. Is that why he followed him here, along with Jim, to know he was alive and not dead? Did they choose? Were they forced? What were the laws of being dead?! 

“Rami, you alright?” Joe. Perfect Joe, was by his side, gripping his hand in his own. Rami opened his eyes. He closed them? 

They were in the living room, watching Tv. Joe had been on his phone, Rami had been watching a movie. He was okay. He wasn’t dead. He... he had to tell Joe. Joe would understand. They had been supporting each other for years, they could trust one another. 

“I died” Rami blurted out, breath shallow as it always got post-attack, and Joe just stared, his eyes darting between Rami’s blue-green ones. 

“No.. it was an attack, Rams, your alright now-“ Joe didn’t understand. 

“No. When I fell, I...” He screwed his eyes closed, taking a deep breath. Joe was going to think he was crazy “I saw a bright light and there was a voice and I-.. I died.” 

Eyes met. Staring at each other. A silent conversation. 

“Shit man, how hard did you hit your head?” Joe teased with no humour, and Rami knew he believed him. 

“Not hard enough, apparently” Rami smiled with no happiness. 

“So you saw The Freddie Mercury?” 

“No, I didn’t see him, I heard him, I-“ A pause “I see him now. And Jim” Along with the cats, and they glow different colours, and are very kind. There was just so much to say. 

“Really?” Joe exclaimed, a smile curling at the end of his lip “That’s so cool” The grin took over “Like that’s actually so cool- are they here now?” 

“They can be” Rami shrugged, looking around for a second. He hadn’t seen either today, although Oscar came in to sleep on his lap during breakfast “I think they are busy right now, though” 

“Have you- like- talked to them?” Joe, always eager to learn, asked away “Communicated with them or some shit?” 

“Oh yeah definitely, we talk a lot of the time, mostly when your sleeping. They understand I can’t just start talking to them randomly, seen as you can’t see them at all” Rami grinned, and thought about him just talking to what would’ve looked like air to anybody else 

Joe snorted “It’s bad I can imagine you talking to a wall” 

“Oh ha ha, make fun of the one who’s injured, how mean of you” Rami giggled, pushing Joe’s knee gently. 

Unbeknownst to both Joe and Rami, Jim and Freddie watched them both from the corner, a smile on their lips as they watched the two. They were so much like John and Freddie himself that it was shocking Not just in looks, although Joe did look a bit too much like John for Freddie not to be suspicious, just the way they were so comfortable with each other, it made Freddie’s heart swell at all of the memories of John he had. 

Jim squeezed his shoulder when he saw his husbands tears. Of either joy or saddness, Jim didn’t ask.

**Author's Note:**

> DAS IT 
> 
> please tell me your responses to this in the comments, they honestly help more than yall think! 
> 
> I rlly hope u enjoyed this, and that u had a good Christmas yesterday, or whatever you celebrate!! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! :))


End file.
